five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 41 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Time's Up
Short Summary Long Summary Yugito screams as she transforms into her Version Two, with Komamura calling out in worry. Erza then joins in, realizing that Yugito is in pain for resisting the transformation. In short, she’s being forced to turn into the Tailed Beast, but the resistance has stuck her in just Version Two. If they don’t act quickly, the 5th will face a monster made of pure Chakra. Erza requips into Armadura Armor, knowing she’ll need the power to match. When a Cloud Jōnin shouts for Yugito to resist, a samurai says she can’t hear them. When a Squad 7 Soul Reaper asks for orders, Komamura shouts for her to be incapacitated, not killed, since Konton is controlling her actions. Yugito then prepares to pounce. When Nanao asks Hana what’s wrong, she mutters about feeling Tailed Beast Chakra, remembering the Nine Tails’ attack, and always being wary of Naruto until recently. Yukio notes that Yugito transforming is to compensate for the loss of the towers and several fighters. Yukio calls the Two Tails the trump card, with Hana furiously asking if they realize the damage the beast will cause. Yukio states they are, and the Two Tails will tear the 5th apart. When Killer B asks, Gyūki states that he can feel Matatabi being unleashed at a slow rate. B then expresses frustration at being stuck, asking Byro how to get out. Byro chuckles that the only way out is to kill him, asking if B will kill an old man to save an indoctrinated friend, or stick to his morals and spare the man. When B asks Gyūki his opinion, the Ox says he’ll support B no matter the decision. When B decides not to kill Byro, the Wizard expresses surprise. B states he won’t kill someone who can’t fight back, and the Alliance will keep its morals, and he believes his comrades can handle Yugito. When Chitsujo and Dragon walk into Intelligence, Shikaku informs them that Yugito is slowly transforming into the Two Tails. He states that while Yugito is currently in Version 2, it’s only a matter of time before she finishes the transformation if they don’t intervene. Shikaku states they should send in a Seal Master, like Jiraiya or the 3rd Hokage, or Minato if he’s available. Chitsujo sighs that he couldn’t find Minato, praying that Konton doesn’t have him. When Dragon asks, Chitsujo explains that all the dead from every world come to the Styx, with Konton ignoring the taboo of going there. Chitsujo continues by saying he brought back the dead with a necromancy spell that acts by recharging the dead, like a battery, with some of the caster’s power acting as an energy source. Chitsujo is heavily taxed with necromancy, but Konton can use it without effort, since the two are polar opposites with their powers. When Shikaku asks if keeping him alive keeps Chitsujo from his full power, Chitsujo reassures him that he does not regret giving Shikaku a second chance, and the two brothers have power to spare. When Dragon asks if Minato is under Konton’s control, Chitsujo expresses his hope that isn’t the case. When Shikaku asks if they send in Jiraiya to subdue the Two Tails, Chitsujo says they can’t. When Dragon asks why not, Shikaku realizes Konton will send in someone at least as strong as Jiraiya if he comes. Chitsujo explains that he is attempting to keep Konton’s own aces out as long as possible, and he’s not willing to risk someone as strong as Jiraiya just yet. After Chitsujo adds that he would respond in kind if Konton sent in his own aces, Shikaku calls it a cold war. However, if Yugito fully transforms, Chitsujo will send out Jiraiya, asking everyone to believe in the 5th for now. When the 3rd Raikage expresses panic at the Two Tails being unleashed, Jellal realizes that was what he sensed earlier. After the 3rd calls all Tailed Beasts forces of nature that can wipe out nations, Jellal resolves to end the fight quickly and aid his men against the Beast. After he notes B and Naruto’s respective predicaments, Jellal knows he needs to keep the 3rd in one place long enough to hit him with his strongest attack, declaring the end of their duel is at hand. Law pants as he thinks about how much he hates Giriko’s power, with one remaining Sound Ninja and one Wizard having their strength doubled again after Law killed the other ninja. Giriko laughs that Law is lucky his time hasn’t run out, mocking him by saying his time will run out today. Law glowers at that, saying that following Giriko’s logic, he should’ve died years ago. He continues by promising to not die until the time Corazon has brought him runs out by itself. Giriko smirks as the two grunts double in power again, wondering how often their strength will double in the fight. Law tells Giriko he will not die today. Knightwalker groans in pain as Shinji strikes her, disoriented from being in Sakande’s illusion. When she’s slashed again, Knightwalker screams for Shinji to face her like a man. Shinji says he doesn’t have time for that, since Yugito is transforming. Knightwalker once again says she won’t lose to Shinji, transforming her spear out of Ravelt form. Shinji expresses surprise, with Knightwalker saying she’ll have to hit him with an attack that can’t be avoided. She then unleashes the Explosion Spear: EXPLOSION. As Naruto and Smoker continue trading blows, the Ninja asks what makes him so naïve. Smoker spits at the “so-called” nobility of the Alliance. When Naruto asks if Chitsujo is hiding something, Smoker frowns that it’s right in front out in the open. When Naruto demands a straight answer, Smoker names Dragon. When Naruto asks what Luffy’s dad has to do with it, Smoker asks if Naruto ever considered the possibility some of his comrades aren’t so noble and heroic. Naruto’s Sage Mode runs out, and since he has only one Shadow Clone left gathering Natural Energy at Mount Myōboku, he decides to listen to Smoker. Smoker asks if Naruto ever wondered why Dragon was the World’s Most Wanted Criminal, and the word “Revolutionary” hated by the World Government. The Vice Admiral calls Dragon a wolf in sheep’s clothing, disrupting order for his own personal gain, calling Naruto a fool for thinking the world will improve under Dragon. He then rails on Eustass Kid’s cruelty against civilians, and Nico Robin’s potential world-ending knowledge. Smoker states that he is with the Coalition because he can’t let the Alliance claim victory with men like Dragon, who would burn the world to defeat the elite, on their side. Ranting, Smoker proclaims that the Coaltion must win because the World Government keeps order, unlike Dragon. When Smoker asks if Naruto wants a peace with a world controlled by pirates and revolutionaries, dooming a world to save his own, Naruto thinks on his answer. After Kurama worries for a second, Naruto says he won’t turn his back on his principles, and the worlds won’t improve if the Coalition wins. Naruto opens his eyes, revealing Sage Mode, promising to end this fight and help Yugito and Matatabi. Naruto then creates a Shadow Clone to immediately help, grabbing Smoker’s jitte to stop the Vice Admiral’s strike. When Kurama asks why he didn’t create more than one clone, the Ninja replies that it needs enough Chakra to survive against a Tailed Beast and enter their consciousness. When Kurama warns that approach could fail, he reminds Naruto that they may have to scramble to deal with a Tailed Beast. When Naruto expresses confidence in the Shadow Clone, Kurama smiles at the Clone’s usefulness, asking Naruto to be careful. Naruto pulls the jitte and punches Smoker’s jaw, yelling for the Shadow Clone to go. Naruto hopes that the Clone makes it in time, pleading for the Clone to make it and for Yugito to be okay. After the explosion, Knightwalker assumes that Shinji was completely incinerated. Above her, the Soul Reaper perfectly conceals his presence. He then falls before Knightwalker, grinning as he surprises her. Shinji cuts Knightwalker across the chest, defeating her. Shinji mutters about not falling for the same trick twice, remembering how Bambietta beat him. Giving himself a one-over, Shinji notes few injuries, relieved that he was much stronger than Knightwalker. When Chopper notices the two, he instantly assumes that Shinji cut down Erza. After Shinji yells an explanation of Knightwalker’s origins, he instructs Chopper to treat her most serious wounds, but make sure she doesn’t get up. When Chopper asks, Shinji admits his soft spot for good looking girls, also feeling that she was Indoctrinated. When Chopper immediately starts treatment, Shinji expresses surprise, with Chopper firmly saying its his job to save lives, friend or foe. As Shinji walks away, he informs Chopper he will aid against the Two Tails. As the 3rd Raikage charges with another Black One Finger Nukite, Jellal uses Meteor to try and keep up. As Jellal thinks he needs to get close and plant a spell, the 3rd impales the Wizard’s shoulder. Jellal then slams a palm on the 3rd’s chest, ignoring the pain from the Black Lightning. The Wizard Saint then channels Wind Magic to briefly blow apart the Cloak, surprising the 3rd. The Ninja then slams Jellal down and lands beside him. The 3rd praises Jellal’s durability, but states that the Wizard will get himself killed at this rate. After Jellal pants that he can’t spit on his friends’ trust by failing, he uses a Binding Snake to immobilize the 3rd. After the 3rd realizes that Jellal planted the binding when he channeled Wind Magic, the Wizard reminds him that he said the battle would end with this all-or-nothing gamble, and the Binding Snake will hold him still. Jellal then combines Heavenly Body and Wind Magic, chanting for True Heavenly Body Magic: Advanced Form. Once Wind and Light become one, Jellal tosses the Arcturus forward. The attack explodes, completely engulfing the 3rd Raikage, who only barely survives thanks to his Black Lightning Cloak. Once defeated, the 3rd falls to the ground, congratulating Jellal. After Jellal returns the compliment, he feels the effect of using too much Magic, stumbling from exhaustion. Jellal notices Naruto’s Shadow Clone racing to Yugito, thinking that the rest is up to Naruto. Jellal passes out, with Lucy catching him. When Horologium appears, Lucy hands off Jellal, noticing very little magic from the Commander. Once Horologium takes Jellal and vanishes to Medical, Lucy notes that most of the enemy is defeated, with only Smoker and Yugito still fighting. Lucy gets a feel for the Chakra, comparing it to Tartarus’s curses, fearing for everyone’s safety. Yugito instantly starts tearing through Alliance grunts, clawing open a Heart Pirate and Samurai while swatting away a Soul Reaper. As she continues the rampage, Erza starts to comprehend the power of a Jinchūriki, wondering what would happen if B or Naruto lost it. She then derides herself for that line of thinking, remembering that Yugito is being controlled. She and Komamura then charge, and see Yugito freeze in a strange spatial region. Minerva Orlando struggles to hold the Jinchūriki, yelling for Erza to get her when she’s down as she tosses Yugito to the ground. Before the Wizard and Soul Reaper can hit, Yugito recovers and kicks Erza away while clawing Komamura’s shoulder. When she tries to follow up, Minerva’s Territory Magic pulls Yugito away. Once she is far enough away, Minerva uses a Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora that completely envelops Yugito. When the Wizard wonders if it was enough, a red burst comes out and cuts Minerva open with her claws, utterly shocking Minerva. Minerva realizes she did injure Yugito, but the Jinchūriki is rapidly regenerating. As Yugito raises a claw for a killing blow, Minerva closes her eyes in anticipation. When she opens them, Minerva notices that Kyros has broken his sword while injuring Yugito, only for it to heal in short time. When Kyros notes that the Chakra melted his sword, Rebecca runs over, despite Kyros’s warning that swords are no more use here. After coming to the conclusion that fisticuffs will be useless, Kyros orders the surrounding soldiers to attempt to bind Yugito with as many techniques as possible. Several Kidō Corps members move in. One uses Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabuka while another uses a Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō. Once that has happened, Kyros gives the order for the others to fire everything. With cries of Hadō #31: Shakkahō, Hadō #32: Ōkasen, Hadō #33: Sōkatsui, and a Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui, Yugito roars in pain as an explosion goes off. When the grunts wonder if they got her, Minerva tells them to remain on guard, and that Yugito can heal herself. As Yugito heals, Minerva notices that the Chakra is turning black and blue, with the Wizard realizing with horror that the transformation is still going. Yugito then blasts away her bindings with a roar, shocking the group of Alliance soldiers. Komamura and Erza reappear in front of the group, ordering the soldiers to stand their ground. When Minerva yells that the transformation is almost complete, Erza decides they need to end it in one fell swoop, with Komamura adding he’s as ready as he can be. They charge and slash at Yugito, who easily parries all their attacks. She then knocks Erza away while slashing at Komamura, who growls in response. When he parries one claw, Yugito attempts to catch him with the other one. Komamura then punches Yugito right in the jaw, ignoring the burning heat. Kyros shouts in worry, then expressing amazement when Komamura sends Yugito flying while ignoring the heat that melted swords. Erza then leaps after Yugito, delivering a huge slash across the Jinchūriki’s chest, forcing the Ninja to fall in pain. When Komamura wonders if they won, Erza notices Yugito’s Chakra cloak changing color, muttering that she should have run out of chakra by now, asking what’s keeping her going. Naruto’s Shadow Clone jumps in, angrily asking what they’re doing. When Erza asks, the Clone confirms he was sent to enter Yugito and Matatabi’s consciousness. At this point, Yugito gets up and roars as her Chakra rises exponentially. When Rebecca fearfully asks why Yugito is still transforming, the clone curses that beating her up just made her angrier. In response to Erza’s confusion, the clone explains that transformations of Jinchūriki to Tailed Beasts either happen willingly or in extreme emotional states. When a Cloud Ninja says Yugito has full control over Matatabi, the clone reminds them that Konton has control, with Komamura realizing beyond a doubt that Konton is forcing the transformation. The clone hypothesizes that Konton is draining Yugito’s Chakra reserves, and that at the current rate; Yugito will die from Chakra exhaustion in the process of wiping out the Division. The clone charges forward, intent on stalling the transformation by entering the mind, but is destroyed with a blast of Chakra from Yugito. After Erza reassures her that the Naruto was a clone, Rebecca gasps in horror when Yugito fully transforms into the Two Tailed Monster Cat. Matatabi roars and fires a Tailed Beast Ball, forcing everyone to dive for cover. Law sees the attack coming toward him, using Room to get the heck out of dodge. When the Sound Ninja and Wizard are instantly killed, Giriko stays out of the Ball’s range, musing that his time there is over. Naruto gets the memories of his dispersed clone. Both Naruto and Smoker pause and gasp when they see Matatabi’s wild attacks. While Naruto mutters about being too late, Smoker states that Yugito was not supposed to completely transform, and now his own men are being killed. Naruto asks if that is what the Coalition is willing to do for victory, sacrificing its own men so a Tailed Beast can rampage? Smoker yells that the Coalition went too far, and he never wanted her to transform, knowing it was too dangerous for the grunts. Smoker then gives the order to retreat and get away from the Two Tails. The Vice Admiral promises to finish his duel with Naruto another time, but he needs to get his men away. Naruto concedes and runs to Matatabi. Erza and the others were able to distance themselves from Matatabi, with Komamura yelling the situation is out of control. When Rebecca wonders what they should do, Kyros thinks about retreating to keep his daughter safe. Erza yells to stand firm and that they will stop the Two Tails’ rampage, requipping into her Giant’s Armor. When Kyros asks how they will do that, Erza says they only need the comrades at their side. Komamura agrees, with no doubt that all of them working together can stop it. He then releases his “Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō”. Chitsujo is informed of the Two Tails and summons Jiraiya. When the Being of Order informs him, Jiraiya’s eyes widen at facing a Tailed Beast so early. While Chitsujo acknowledges that Jiraiya has only sealed a Version 2 before, he will give the Sannin the time needed to design a specific seal for an entire Tailed Beast. When Jiraiya thinks about how difficult it will be, he states the only ways to stop an unleashed Jinchūriki are to exhaust, defeat, or kill them. Chitsujo snaps for Jiraiya to make it happen, telling him that his godson is in that battle. Chitsujo expresses faith in the 5th, but asks Jiraiya to proceed with his task, just in case. When Jiraiya affirms he’ll get started, he mutters about there being very few records on Jinchūrikis losing complete control in the Leaf. When Chitsujo asks, Jiraiya states that the 3rd and 4th Hokages drafted an idea when Wood Style was no longer usable, but it hasn’t been tested, since Mito, Kushina, and Naruto were able to keep themselves in check. When Chitsujo asks for details, Jiraiya explains that only an object can touch the Beast, since the demonic Chakra would do wonders for a bare hand. Jiraiya contemplates how to stick the seal on, knowing that will probably lead to the Chakra being sealed away, turning Yugito back to normal. Chitsujo explains that exhausting Yugito probably won’t work, since Konton will probably force her to use up all of her Chakra until she dies, earning a shiver from Jiraiya on the horrible way to die. Chitsujo states that is why he wants to avoid killing her, and she doesn’t deserve to die just because she’s being controlled. Jiraiya reassures Chitsujo they have nothing to worry about, since the Child of Prophecy is down there, with Chitsujo agreeing that with soldiers like Naruto and Erza down there, he is confident in victory at Lake Willow. Jiraiya smiles with pride, thinking the impossible is never impossible with Naruto, calling him his precious godson. Chitsujo wonders what Naruto will do, asking if he can pull off a miracle, or be forced to kill a Jinchūriki. Appearing Characters Yugito Nii Matatabi Sajin Komamura Erza Scarlet Hana Inuzuka Nanao Ise Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Killer B Gyūki Byro Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon Shikaku Nara Third Raikage Jellal Fernandes Trafalgar D. Water Law Giriko Kutsuzawa Erza Knightwalker Shinji Hirako Naruto Uzumaki Smoker Kurama Tony Tony Chopper Lucy Heartfilia Horologium Minerva Orlando Kyros Rebecca Jiraiya Abilities Magic * Armadura Armor * Giant’s Armor * Binding Snake * Heavenly Body Magic: Advanced Form ** Arcturus *Celestial Spirit Magic **Gate of Clock: Horolguruim * Territory Magic ** Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora Jutsu * Shadow Clone Kido * Hadō #31: Shakkahō * Hadō #32: Ōkasen * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō * Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabuka * Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui Zanpakuto * Tenken ** Kokujō Tengen Myō’ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment) Weapons * Magic Spear: Ten Commandments ** Explosion Spear: Explosion Techniques * Black One Finger Nukite * Tailed Beast Ball * Room Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 40 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Scales of Battle Next Chapter: Chapter 42 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Two Tails Unleashed Category:Red Willow Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign